Academy Training Guide
Amegakure Shinobi Academy Introduction: The object of the Amegakure Academy is to educate those who are in need of it. This can be in the ways of basic RPing, T1 fighting as well as basic Naruto education. You will find that this is a place for all those who need and want help, if you need it we are here. Something to remember is that everyone had to start somewhere and this is your chance to not only learn but also have fun. Personal Introduction: My name is Lucien Aburame and I am currently the one who is running the Amegakure Shinobi Academy. I’ve been Rping Naruto for the past 2 and a half years and in that time I’ve developed myself from the basic Academy student to a full fledge Kage. My currently role for this RP is a Jounin as well a head instructor. In my time as an Rp’er I’ve taught many students and I like to think that I am good at what I do. I love to educate and love to get to know anyone. I like to also think that I am always open minded about any and all situations. That anyone who wants the help to either learn to RP to combat and all others, I want to help you. If there is anything you would like to know I am always here. Shoot me a message on IMVU and I will do my best to get back to you as quickly as I can. Educational Process: The academy offers classes for those who are new to Rping or new to the world of Naruto. The process will begin with a simple couple of questions so I (or if we get other instructors) can identify where to place you. If you fall into the category of being well in some terms a noob, we will get you up to speed and learning in no time. (Usually takes about 3 Lessons or less) After that the class schedule will be very simple to follow. Here is how it will all be structured out: Rp101: RP For Beginners RP102: RP Development and Posting Practices RP103: T1 Basics and Development Aca101: Introduction to Chakra and the way of the Shinobi Aca102: Chakra Development and Transformation Technique Aca103: Clone Technique and Body Replacement Aca104: Rope Escape and Generic Sealing Technique Aca105: Genjutsu Quizes: Each course after completion will have a quiz, this will be used to see how you are developing in the course. The way you take the quiz will to download the document and fill it out and then send it back to me via skype or email. At the beginning of the following course we will go over the quiz so you can be corrected or praised for your progress! Final Exams: Final Exams will consist of both a written as well as a physical exam. This will demonstrate what you have learned through the lessons as well as help us see where you might be placed. This meaning that your development rate might be faster or slower than others. Also meaning you will need more training or less than others. To help further develop we can recommend you do certain things or however we can help. Class Schedule: All classes will be held as needed for now but once we gain more students I will set a schedule for classes. If you miss a class if will be up to you to make up the class. This can be done by messaging me or asking the Kage directly so they can get with me. Please note that I am in CST (Central Standard Time) so all times will be in CST. Monday: TBA Tuesday: TBA Wednesday: TBA Thursday: TBA Friday: TBA Saturday: TBA Sunday: TBA The Basics Techniques: Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E Key Obtainment Plan: Each student needs to be taught in the basics by a jounin, each of the basics needs taught then role-played out. Make sure that the student fails at trying to perform each said basic jutsu at least 2 – 3 times before getting them right. Each student must have complete knowledge of each of the basics before passing them. There should at least be 7 posts role-play wise for it to count. Only one basic jutsu training per day. After competition of all the basic Jutsu’s graduation will commission after the student displays each of the basics in front of a Jounin and Headband for said village will be handed out. Academy Exam Results